The Wretched Blood Runs Through my Veins
by God Wears Gucci
Summary: A Shinigami is demanded to protect a humans life, for the sake of humanity and the Shinigami Realm. But what happens when she starts feeling human emotions? Will she actually care for this human?- L/OC, slight Mello/OC, BB/OC
1. Shinigami of Life

Grey. No other color can be seen for miles beyond miles. It continues non-stop, never ending, for it is the end within itself. Grey dust fills the area, plant like vines stretching for something above them, searching for their own life even if they are apart of death. Giant rocks are thrown here and there, gods of death inhabiting them, laying around in boredom. Yes, this is the Shinigami world, the life after life, the world after humans and animals. Shinigami are said to live for thousands of years, since when they take a life, it goes to their own. But technically, are they alive? Or are they just adding to something that doesn't exist? And what is after THIS life? Blank? Black?

A Shinigami by the name of Life wonders this everyday of it's almost immortal living. Ironic, isn't it? That it's name is the exact thing that it cannot understand. But can anyone? Does anyone have the answers? No.

Life is one of the most human-like shinigami around. One would guess that it is female, because her body structure relates to that of a female human. She stands at almost 7 ft tall, her abdomen taking much of that length. Her legs look human, except for the fact that from her toes to her very thin thigh is a bone like structure. It weeds through her white, almost transparent skin, like vines. It is quiet grotesque to look at, because it seems like the skin she wears is slowly being ripped apart by the vine like bones. Her toes are claw like, very sharp, and almost 6 inches long. They are black, and slightly curl away from the ground. Her abdomen is very strange. From her hips, three or four bones penetrate out of her body on both sides, and cover up her front area by twisting together. Her 'stomach' is the longest part of her body. If she were to bend over and touch her claws, her stomach would almost be past her knees. It is white, and has black markings all over it. No one can tell exactly what they say.

Her chest looks like it has breast, except there is five different bones that come out of her spine, curl around, and cover them. There are two other bones that come out of her spine, except they curl over her shoulders, and stab right back into her collar bone. From her shoulders down are bone covered arms that relate to her legs, except that the claws would naturally look more hand like.

Her face is surprisingly quiet beautiful. It looks like a human model, well, at least on the left side. On the right side, more bone penetrates from the back of her skull, and covers up the right side of her face like a shield. Her eyes, from what we can see, are piercing red with white pupils. Her hair reaches where her boney shoulder blades are. It is black, choppy, and very straight. Her lips are blue, making it look like she drowned, and her nose non-existent. Just two holes so she is able to breath….if she wants too.

Anyway, on this very gloomy afternoon, she walked around, trying to look for entertainment. Lately though, she has been having very odd 'memories', dealing with humans and their world. What she finds most frustrating is that she has never been to the Human world…..well, as long as she's been a Shinigami of course.

So how could she possibly know what is out there? How can she have memories of it? Very confusing. She's been contemplating on weather or not to tell the Shinigami King about these memories, but what can he do? But, she will most likely get some sort of explanation, rather than killing herself with all of these blasted questions.

Quietly, she started to stalk over to one of the largest rocks in the Shinigami realm. To most, it would simply look like decayed bones in a heap of death. But to the Shinigami, this where they are able to find their King.

"Life! Ooooooh Life!" She heard Sloth growl her name. She snapped her lanky, boney head to her left, only to see Sloth and Whimper playing Death cards. "What do you want Sloth? I need to get to the Shinigami King. I'm having the damned memories again." Her woman-like voice hissed, as her deep red eyes tore down his green and decaying flesh. "Don't be so bitchy, I was just wondering if you want to play some Death cards!" Sloth showed his sharp, red teeth to her as he tried to hand her a deck of black, blood covered cards.

"Sloth, I know your stupid, but damn. Everyday you ask me, and everyday you will get the same answer. When will you learn?" She snarled, her own bright, sharp fangs expressing themselves in the dim light. Sloth shrugged. "What else can I do? It's so boring around here, the only thing that lightens my day is your angry face." She slapped him, making his neck crack and snap to the back. "Bitch! What the hell was that for?!" He screamed, snapping his head back in place, showing her a very angry Shinigami. "For being an incompetent fool!" She snarled one last time, before whipping her dead body back to the direction she was originally going.

Her lanky arms swung at her sides as she made her way to the Shinigami King's layer. Her eyes were set on the rock, trying not to distract herself from it. But what's out there to distract her? It all looks the same!

"Hehehe, Life, I heard that the Shinigami King has something planned for you. That's why he's filling your head with human thoughts!" She heard Lust giggle beside her. "And where did you hear that?" Life snarled back at Lust, already agitated by her encounter from earlier.

Lust flipped his long, snake like hair away from his ripped and deformed face and grinned. "Please Life, if anyone hears any juicy gossip in the Shinigami realm, it quickly gets around. We're all bored, and shit like this really makes our day!" Life clenched her claws, letting a small sigh escape her blue lips. "But what would he want from me Lust? I only recently came to the Shinigami realm, twenty years to be exact. If he wanted someone to do something, why doesn't he just ask a Shinigami with more experience?"

Lust busted out laughing, still flying next to her. "I think that's exactly the point! Out of all the Shinigami in the world, your still the most human!" Life looked at her companion, red eyes set on his golden ones. "What does me being the most human have to do with anything?" She asked, pupils dilating. Lust laughed again, and started to fly away from her. "You'll see kid, you'll see!"

Life growled, even more pissed off that she has more questions running through her mind. But, she was happy at the same time because she finally made it to the layer. "Armonia Justin Beyondormason, I need to speak with the King." She stated, glaring at the jeweled Shinigami that laid in her path. "And what makes you think I'm going to give YOU access to seeing the king?" He cackled, his ruby eyes glinting with amusement.

"Armonia….let her in." A loud, creepy voice boomed through the Shinigami realm. Armonia fell silent as he quickly opened two very heavy, and very large doors that led to the King. "Of course, my lord." Armonia stuttered, glaring at Life. Life dug her eyes into his body, making him shiver. She did have one of the most scariest pair of eyes he's ever seen….well…besides the King's, of course.

She strolled into the dark room, able to sense a very strong presence in front of her. She got on her boney knees, and held one hand up into the air. "My King, something troubles me, may I ask you for the answers?" Her dark voice echoed across the room, searching for the almost, immortal being.

"You may….." His voice dripped down the walls, and surrounding her like a suffocating cocoon. "I keep having memories, dreams if you will, of the Human world. A girl, is constantly in these thoughts. She always encounters a man, but once they have met, it all goes blank. Truth be told, I've never looked down the portal to the human world, so I don't understand how I could know this information. I don't know who these humans are, or why they fill my mind. Do you have the answers, my king?" Her voice sounded so small compared to his, so weak. But to any mortal, her voice sounded like death itself.

"I have the answer to your memories." He responded, breaking himself from the shadows. His skull head bowed down to her level, making them see eye to eye. One of his hands lay close to the right side of her face, but not touching. "I have filled them in your mind. I am responsible for your thoughts." His voice tore the air in two.

"But why, my King?" She asked, her eyes staring into his empty ones. His dead face smirked, making a chill run down her spine. "For I have something for you to do. Something dealing with these two humans." Within the sockets of his skull, two bright red eyes started to show themselves. At first, they weren't so frightening as they started to fill the darkness of the sockets, but once they were fully evolved, Life felt as though she should run and completely forget about her encounter with the King. "The female you see is yourself as a human. I looked into your past, and found that in the human realm, you were seen as very 'attractive'. I then looked into the future, and found that man." He began, eyes boring into her own. "His name is L. Lawliet. He is seen as a detective, a hero if you will, in the Human world. You see, one of my Shinigami are going to become involved with the human world. It's Death Note will lead to the death of this human."

"As much as I love seeing humans die, this death will not be good for both our world, and their own. If Lawliet dies, as I foresee, the Human world will be filled with chaos, and death will be completely natural. If too many humans die at once, then the Shinigami will start to die as well. As the king of the Shinigami World, I need to stop this from happening."

"So, I will take your life as a Shinigami, and fill it into your dead, human self. From there, you will protect Lawliet with your Human life. You will help him live from years to come, with your Death Note, and your Shinigami eyes. I do not care if you become his companion or partner, but you must keep him alive." He hissed, grabbing her chin so she wouldn't look away.

She stared at him, completely confused, and extremely scared. Her human self? She was a human before this? She will be held responsible for both worlds? Why Her? Why couldn't he just stop the Shinigami from going to the human world?

"You think to many questions, but I shall answer them. All Shinigami were humans at some point, though we don't remember it. You will be responsible for both worlds, and the only reason I chose you is because of what Lust told you. You are the most human like, you are the only one who will be able to adapt easier and make yourself less suspicious from those stupid humans."

"I cannot stop the Shinigami from going to the human world. I am not allowed to break fate, but as for this one humans life, I have to. If you save his life, fate will change, but, because there is always an alternate fate if someone lives longer then expected, it won't do any damage from the Time of Life." He smirked evilly at me, his teeth glaring into her.

"But….but my King! What about the rules? If I save the human's life, I will die myself!" She snarled, desperately wanting to just get back to her boring day instead of taking such a risky mission. His laughter echoed throughout the room, throughout the Shinigami realm. It made her entire body shake as his face slowly got closer to hers.

"Fool, I make the rules, and I can break them on my own will. You will not die, until I want you too. If you stay on my good side, that wont be for a very long time." He hissed, painfully squeezing her face. "I don't care if you accept this mission or not, because your doing it either way. Prepare yourself, for I am going to do this transformation right now." He growled, slamming her to the floor.

Her red eyed opened wide as she tried to run to the doors. "No!" She howled as he stretched his arm and grabbed her. "By the power of Satin, Death, and the Gods above, fulfill the life this one has lost! Drown her with the light of Life! Awaken the human that lives inside!" He snarled, slamming his claw like hand into her chest.

Her face was stuck. Her mouth was gaping, eyes wide, every muscle clenched. She stared into the Shinigami King's eyes like a zombie. He smirked, his skeleton like face showing great amusement. "Begin." He whispered.

She screamed. At first it sounded like a dying animal, but soon turned into something much scarier. Every Shinigami in the entire Shinigami Realm snapped their head towards the sound, wondering what the hell is going on, what could make ANY being scream so….so frighteningly.

Her body twisted, turned, contorted. Her neck was snapping side to side, her red eyes slowly turning black. Then, her entire body stiffened, like a rock. At first the Shinigami King thought that he messed up somewhere, but was pleasantly surprised when a bright light started to shoot into her mouth, nose, and eye sockets. He voice sounded so demonic as she started to scream once more, pain burning in her entire body.

Shinigami weren't supposed to feel pain, but this…..this was unbearable. It felt as if the entire universe was filled in her body, and then exploded inside of her. Slowly, the bones that surrounded her body tore off her flesh, leaving human skin where it once was. Her claws ripped off of her skin, her deformities and scars disappearing by burning off of her flesh. The markings on her stomach swirled on her pale skin, until they were mooshed together into a very small hole. A human belly button….

Her hair flowed wildly around her as her screams continued. The Shinigami King laughed this entire time, enjoying seeing so much pain within the being. He threw her to the ground, chuckling madly as she twisted around, clenching her muscles every few moments.

The bone wings that once resided in her back, flew out and ripped out of her spine. The tail that was once able to come out of her body also tore itself from her spine, making her howl even louder. Everything that was once apart of her body turned into blue dust, flowing away into a non-existent breeze.

At this point, the rest of the Shinigami in the realm were piled at the King's doors, dead curious on why there was such a horrible noise coming out of his layer. Most of them laughed, enjoying the sound of pain, while others looked around helplessly, wondering if they will be next to feel such pain as the Shinigami that was in that room.

"Perfect." The King purred as the light that once glowed from Life's body stopped, leaving a human woman lying on his floor of death. Her black hair surrounded her body, covering her most private parts. Her skin was pale, but still looked healthy. And from what he could see, the woman had extremely sharp, blue eyes that were boring into his skull. She had stopped screaming.

"Michelle Ragucci, Life, you are born once more." His voice hissed as he glared at her, raising one of his frighteningly large hands into the air. "You will remember your life as a Shinigami. You have your Death Note and Shinigami eyes to use. Though, you cannot be killed by a human, so don't get yourself in any deadly situations that will make them suspicious of you. But if it protects the human man…..so be it. You will one day be a Shinigami once more, but as of today…..You are a human." He growled, watching her twitch one the ground.

"Now……go!" His voice screamed as the floor beneath the human woman broke like puzzle pieces. She out stretched her hand, trying to grab onto anything that will save her from falling. "Please….don't!" Her soft voice screamed as her body began to fall into oblivion.

She kept falling down, down between the clouds, down beneath the darkness. She couldn't see anything because she was falling so fast. She kept gasping, trying to breath as she suddenly tore through some sort of wall. The wall between the Shinigami World……and the Human World.

She twisted her body to see beneath her, and found herself looking at large things that seemed to be reaching out for her (A/N: Skyscrapers!). She screamed as she started getting closer to them, swinging her limbs around as if to get away from them. But she kept falling, falling.

Suddenly, the ground looked to close. Her now blue eyes almost fell out of her sockets as she opened her mouth to scream once more. But then a deafening explosion filled her ears as she slammed into darkness.

Everything suddenly seemed so quiet.

* * *

**Hi guys! I am extreamly proud of this story! I really wanted to share it with you! Chapter Two should be coming up real soon! Gosh, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I am! :)**

**Oh! And BTW, I do not own the Shinigami Realm or Death Notes. I only own 'Life', and this story-line. This is a L/OC, Mello/OC and BB/OC story! NOT A YAOI!!!**

**REVIEW! :D YOU WILL MAKE ME A HAPPY PERSON!!**

**-Michelle**

**P.S- I only used my first name because I seriously suck at remembering names! D: FORGIVE ME! I wish I could be creative xD**


	2. Human of Life

Beep…….Beep……Beep.

_How annoying… _I thought, bringing a hand up to my forehead. _Sloth must be trying to mess with me again_. I suddenly snapped my eyes open, only to see that I was in a completely white room. _What? A room? Where am I….this….this can't be any where in the Shinigami Realm! _I suddenly noticed that the hand I brought to my forehead didn't have any claws, and was a human like shade of skin. And there were sharp, thin knives penetrating it! My eyes widened as I studied the limb in front of me.

_What the hell is going on?! _I screamed in my minded, trying to figure out what was wrong with my surroundings, and myself for that matter. _Flowers? Wait……they're yellow! Color! Oh god…oh god no! This cannot be happening! _I stretched out my human arm and smashed the vase of flowers to the ground. _The ground! It's fluffy! It's blue! What's wrong with it?! _I brought my knees to my chest and held them tightly, trying to get away from the fluffy ground. _My legs! Where is my armor?! Where are my claws?!_

I suddenly felt something wet and warm fall down my cheeks. I slammed one of my hands to my cheek, touching the warmth. _Am I bleeding….?_

I brought my hand up to my sight, and saw that the blood was….transparent? _Tears! I'm crying! My eyes are crying! I don't have emotions! I'm a Shinigami! I'm so confused….so lost…_A pathetic whimper left my lips, followed by a loud, animal like growl.

_Now I'm just acting weak. First, I have to find out where I am…wait! _I suddenly remembered having that horrible, painful conversation with the King. _I'm in the human world! No wonder….and the transformation…Damn!_

I hissed, clawing my hair with frustration. "I can't believe he did that! I can't believe he just…..just threw me out like that!" I screamed, looking at a mirror on the other side of the room, watching has my once blue eyes flashed into a deep, and recognizable blood red color.

"Ma'am? Ma'am! Are you alright?!" A pathetic, voice screeched from the door way. I snapped my neck to voice, snarling as the woman came closer to me. "Human! Tell me where I am!" I screamed, smashing another vase of flowers to the ground. "Please relax Ma'am, or else I'm going to have to paralyze you with one of these shots!" The woman glared at me, daring to define my superiority.

"Wench! How dare you insult me so?!" I snarled, baring my teeth at her. _These humans….they just ask for death! _"Please Ma'am! I don't want to have to hurt you! I can see you are obviously confused and lost! Please, clam down and let me explain." She whispered, watching as more tears fell freely from my face.

A sob escaped my lips, surprising me. _I guess I can have her help me….and then kill her. _I thought quietly. I looked back up at her, showing her that I had obviously calmed down. "Just…..just tell me where I am. Tell me how I got here……" I muttered, staring at the scary, fluffy blue floor in shame. She carefully walked up to my 'bed', grabbed a wooden chair, and sat really close to me.

She grasped one of my hands, much to my disgust, and talked in a soothing voice. "You are at Wammy's Orphanage. We found you outside, naked, alone, and hurt. We couldn't bring you to a hospital because we immediately knew you were special….one of a kind." She smiled at me. "You look only about 15, so we thought we could take care of you. It's pretty obvious that your parents are gone, and that you are alone." She whispered, patting my hand as if to comfort me.

I stared blankly at her. _It's funny how humans make up such bullshit. But, if I follow it, I can have somewhere to live as I search for the human man…..that is, if he is a man yet. The King did say that he looked into the future….not the present._ I rolled my eyes. _I guess I shall make up some believable story so this human and her 'Orphanage' can give me shelter._

"The words you speak are true. My parent's were murdered when I was very young. I have been defending myself for as long as I could remember but, I was attacked one night by some evil thugs, and was left harmed on your door step. I don't think I can go on living on my own, for I have become angry and senseless. Can you grant me shelter?" I asked, forcing more tears out of my eyes, trying to make myself look weak.

She seemed surprised by my vocabulary, but grinned nonetheless. She then decided to hug me. I felt disgusted as I watched her arms embrace me. "Of course! And I knew you were special, you must be a genius!" She gasped suddenly, backing up while still holding onto my human arms. "Maybe….maybe you can be in the running for the great detective, L!" I felt alarmed at that second.

_L? The man I am looking for? I guess I must get into this 'running' and become the victor…then! Then I shall meet L and protect him as the King has instructed! After that I can go home! Home!_

"I would like to be in this contest. L is my hero." I looked at her directly in the eye, and then above her head. _Ahh! The Shinigami eyes! I completely forgot about them! This will make it 10-times easier to find the human! And this woman's name……Ashley Smithin? She seemed more like a Monica to me…._

"Great! Oh gosh, Roger is going to be so excited! And the rest of the kids are going to love you, especially Mello! He loves tough girls!" She nudged me in the shoulder, with a wink of her eye. But then she stopped. "Wait! I don't even know your name! Wait….I'm not supposed to know…" She looked at me, and put a finger to her lip. "Give me a letter to call you by! Or at least an Alias!" She tilted her head.

I was absolutely confused. _Why would I want to be called a letter? Oh well…stupid Humans…. _"My name is Life. You may call me that." _I'm not going to be known as a stupid letter, fool. I will be known as Life, because I am Life!_

She gave me a weird look. "Um, okay. But just a warning, some kids might give you hell about that name." I blankly stared back at her. "Then I shall bash down anyone who stands in my way of getting close to L." My monotone voice obviously scared her as she scratched the back of her head. "Uh….you know what? I think they will leave you alone…so…we don't have to worry about that! Now, come on! We should talk to Roger, seeing as your wounds have healed!"

_Obviously they healed, woman. I'm a Shinigami goddamit!_ I wanted to scream, but refrained from doing so and ended up just following her. But before I could reach the door, I felt something slip out of my hands. Startled, I looked down and saw the small, thin knife on the ground. "Woman, the knife fell." I muttered, poking her shoulder. She turned around and gasped. "Damn! I'm rushing to much! I didn't even take your needle out! I'm so sorry!"

She whimpered as she picked the 'needle' up and placed it on my bed side table. She then looked at me. "Oh god, I can't believe I almost made you leave in _that!_" She screeched. I looked down, oblivious of what was wrong with the white piece of cloth that covered the front of my body. I'm used to wearing less than that.

"Let me grab you some cloths real quick and then we can go! I don't want you to get teased before anyone even knows you! OH! By the way, I'm Ashley!" She quickly said, running out of the room to fetch me some cloths. I numbly stared at the now closed door.

"Humans…..are so freaking weird." I hissed, as I sat back down on the bed, shaking my head.

About ten minutes later, she returned with a heap of black clothes in her arms, her blond hair swishing behind her. "Here we go! I even brought you undergarments!" She smiled, throwing the clothes at me. I blinked. "What are these, 'undergarments'?" I asked, wondering if it was another type of armor. She stayed still, eyeing me up and down. "Underwear? Bra…Panties? Sheesh girl, you really are out of the loop!" She blew a piece of her hair out of her face before violently pulling one of my legs out.

"What in gods name are you doing?!" I snarled, trying to kick her away. She then gave me the most evilest glare I've ever seen In my life, even worst than the Shinigami's! ".NOW!" I nodded my head and obeyed as she put some black, lacey 'undergarments' between my legs.

_This is extremely uncomfortable!_ My head screamed as she started putting something on my chest, and clasped it on the back. _Why do humans wear such itchy armor?! _She then put a black, long sleeved shirt over my head, covering my entire abdomen. Then, she grabbed a pair of red, skinny jeans and cover my legs. She then grabbed some black socks and black shoes and put them on my human feet. _Gosh! Why do they wear so much useless crap?!_

She looked me up and down and grinned at herself. "Wow! Your such a hottie! All the guys are going to go after you!" She screeched. I gave her a startled look. "I don't want anyone going after me! I haven't stolen any of their apples, why will they hunt me down?!" I asked worriedly. She gave me another one of those weird stares before leading me to the door.

"Life, you are one extremely weird teenager. I don't get you at all." I heard her murmur, as she dragged me down a really long, blue hall with wooden floors. _I could say the same for you, Ashley Smithin. _I thought as I rolled my eyes and followed. Then I thought about it, _She thinks of me as a teenager, when I am actually old enough to be her grandmother. Huh….that's pretty funny._

* * *

**GAAAH! IT'S SO SHORT! DX FORGIVE ME!!!**

**The next one will be much longer! I promise!**

**I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**

**-Michelle**


	3. Check Mate

While we were walking down the hall, a boy, maybe ten human years old, came out of a room with a stack of books going over his head. I heard him growl, "Stupid Near!" before running into my body. I watched in amusement as he went flying to the ground, the book toppling all over him. "Okay!! That's it! Someone is going to die!" His surprisingly deep voice boomed as his piercing blue eyes darted around, and ended up lieing on me. His face was distorted in anger, but slowly relaxed as he continued to stare at me.

"Ah, I see you've met Mello!" Ashley chirped, watching us having our stare of dominance. I licked my lips, and then gave him a toothy grin. "Mello." It sounded as if I was testing his name on my tongue, and in reality, I was. His glare embedded into mine as he let out a low snarl. "And just who the hell do you think you are?" His voice hissed.

I chuckled, trying to sound human, but failing since it sounded more like an animalistic purr. "I am Life. It is a pleasure to meet you, young Mello." This boy was thoroughly entertaining me. Though he was making a battle of my superiority, he had such amusing facial expressions! He snorted at my name, making my once scary grin fall into a unmistakable frown.

"Do you have a problem with my name? Jell-O?" I smirked at my own joke, wanting to burst out laughing as he quickly got up off of the ground and in my face. Though he was much younger than my human body, he was still tall enough to be eye-to-eye with me. "I do, and I have a huge fucking problem with that damn mouth of yours!" He growled, bringing a fist back.

"Mello! Watch your mouth, and respect our new resident!" Ashley grabbed his arm and holding him back, sending me an apologetic glance. _Humans are so amusing……he wanted to hit me? Ha! I could've thrown him out of this building! _I thought happily as I watched them have a heated conversation of respecting other people and how I was being a total bitch.

"Mello! I beat it I beat it! Look at the score damn you! Ah-ha…..ah……what the hell?" A voice asked as it walked out of the room that Mello left. It was a boy, Mello's age, with…….green hair? And a gameboy. "Yo Mellz, you get in trouble again?" The boy asked as he looked at Mello getting his ass bitten of about being respectful. "No! Matt this chick was causing trouble! I was about to put her in her place until Ashley had to come up and stop me!" He growled at the boy named Matt, glaring in my direction. Matt glanced at me, and then looked at Mello. "Mellz, the chick looks harmless, maybe you should just chill!" Mello then decided that howling at the boy would make me look more 'harmful'.

"Dammit! Why is everyone taking her side, huh?! She started it! She was in my way, and then made fun of my name!" He hissed. I boredly stared at the blond. "Boy, first of all, I was walking here and you bumped into me. Then, I greeted you but you snorted when I told you my name. So in self-defense, I made fun of your name in order for us to be equal. You decided then, that you should take it further by abusing me physically, but Ashley stopped you from doing so." I was tired of talking with these people. _I need to get to L as soon as possible so I can protect him! I want to get out of this stupid world!_

"Ashley, I'm tried of talking to this two. Can you take me to meet Roger?" I muttered, as I watched Mello seethe with anger. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Until next time, Mello, Matt." Ashley nodded her head and then started to lead me to Roger once again. "Ignoring me wont be enough! I'll teach you a lesson girl! Just you wait!" I heard the blond yell from behind me. I sighed. _That boy seriously has anger issues._

We walked for a couple more minutes, until Ashley knocked on the door. "Roger, the girl I found the other day wants to speak with you. May we come in?" I heard some murmuring behind the door, until a man coughed. "Let her in, but do not come in with her." He stated. I glanced over at the human woman, seeing that she was startled. "Does that mean…..that L is in there?" She asked timidly, giving me a worried glance.

I scoffed. _Why should she be worried? I'm feeling ecstatic! Everything is going to smoothly! If he's really in there….then I can know who he is and then….. _And then what? _Shit! I don't have a plan! I need a plan! Do I get close to him? Or should I just be a shadow? What if he suspects me of something! Damn….I should've asked for more time and thought about this!_

I started to panic. _What do I do?! Damn you Shinigami King! You should've given me more insight! Argh, this is so infuriating! _

"Yes. He is curious about the girl." Was all the man said from behind the door. "Okay, I'll let her in." Ashley whispered. She looked me directly in the eye. "If they make you uncomfortable, just tell me, okay? As a detective, L does ask many questions and doesn't really think about peoples personal bubbles….from what I've heard. Go in, it's going to be alright." She gave me a motherly hug before walking away.

_If that was supposed to comfort a human….she defiantly failed. _I thought before looking at the door and turning the knob. _Maybe from the information I gather in here, I can make a full plan of what I have to do. As for now….I must try to not look suspicious. Act human……act human._ I swung the door open, and confidently stepped in the room. Directly ahead of me was a man wearing a brown suit, sitting behind a desk. His hands were folded, and he looked about 60 years old. _This must be Roger…._

I walked towards him, never letting my eyes linger anywhere else. But there was another presence in this room, somewhere behind me. _L…….._ I thought as I stopped in front of the mans desk. "Hello. My name is Roger. I am head of Wammy's, besides himself of course. I overheard your conversation with Ashley, and was curious to why you want to become apart of this Orphanage."

My inner-self smirked. _It's not you who's curious, is it Roger? Your just a decoy……A pathetic pawn that will lead me to your king. This is simply a game of chess, to test my wits and see if I am worthy to become apart of your shelter. Well fear not, pathetic pawn, for I am the queen of my own chessboard. I know how this game is played, and I play it well._

"I want to become apart of this Orphanage because I hear it gives fantastic education to it's pupils. Though my parents are dead and left me to fend on my own, I have been able to study non-stop in order to become a person of justice within my adult-hood, and avenge my murdered family. I also hear that the great detective, L, is seeking of a successor. I want to become this successor. I want to be as justified as him. And with that, I will like to have shelter…..a home…." I dramatically glanced around the room, and then snapped my eyes back to the wrinkled face. "…a family that is alive and well."

I smirked as I glared into his awed expression. _That's right mortal, pity me. Want to help me….fall for my little story. In a matter of a few seconds, you will fall refuge to my play. And sooner or later….your king….will be in check-mate._

"I must say, your intelligence does not fear to show itself. You are worthy enough to stay with us. But may I ask, what is your name?….No no no, not your alias. You real name? I know Ashley told you not to tell her, but I have to know in order to destroy any files on your being." I stared at him, blinking every few seconds. I wanted to laugh.

_Fool! You won't find any files on me! I am dead! No need to worry of my being! But I shall tell you, in order to win L's trust. Yes…..I can still feel him. He's still in the room, watching, listening. I will prove myself L, and will gain your trust._

"Michelle Ragucci. Though I prefer to be known, as Life." I purred, glancing above Roger's head, curious of his full-name. _Roger Ruvie? Such a strange name….and your time! Oh it is so long….damn, I already don't like you and yet you have to live. I don't want to kill you because then the rest of the house will become suspicious….L, will be suspicious._

"Alright, Life. In order to try and become one of L's successors, he first has to see if your worthy himself. Then, you have to take a couple of tests. Do you want to get everything over with right now?" He asked in a monotone voice, taking out some papers and pens. I smirked. "I have nothing better to do, so yes I suppose I should do it right now."

"Alright, L, you can interview her now." My smirk widened as I heard footsteps behind me. I whipped around, excited to see my human, but was thoroughly confused when it was an old man and a laptop. I stared at the screen, feeling my anger rise within my human body as glared at the 'L' .

_Dammit! It was just the man holding a computer! L isn't here….just a damned piece of technology!…Fuck!_

"Hello Life, I am , formally known as Watari. L could not be here today, so I brought this laptop in order for you to communicate." I gave him a pathetic smile and sighed. "Ah….thank you I suppose." I muttered, wanting to go drown in my failure.

"Yes, thank you Watari." The computer spoke, distorting the voice of my human so I wouldn't be able to recognize it. "Life……it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable." The laptop continued to speak as I sat myself down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of Roger's desk. Watari placed the laptop on the table, directly in front of me. I studied the piece of technology.

_A camera…..well, I suppose my human can see me then….but I can't see him. Ugh, I'm so disappointed. _I thought as I gave a slight wave to the computer. "It is a complete honor to finally….erm….meet you L. As you might've heard, I defiantly look up to your stature." I said, looking at the Coil Black 'L' on the screen. I could hear him breath, but once again, the computer distorted the sound.

"Ah yes, thank you. Anyway, would you mind if I ask you a few…..questions? I would just like to get to know you better, seeing as you might become my successor." He quietly spoke. If I was a normal human, I would've had to strained my ears to hear him clearly, but in this case, I could hear him perfectly fine. "Of course I don't mind. This is an interview after all, is it not?" I whispered, letting a small sigh escape my now pink lips.

"Hmm, I suppose your correct. Very well, we shall get started." He coughed before continuing. "Where do you come from? Your last name is obviously Italian, but your first name is French. Are you from either or both of those places?" He began. _Dammit! Why didn't the King give me a little insight?! It's like he wants me to get caught! Very well then…I have to make up a believable story….America!_

"Actually, it's only my ancestors that come from Italy and wherever else. My deceased mother and father were born in America, along with myself." I muttered, trying to deceive him and make him think that I was still in mourning. "Ah, I see. How interesting. What were your parents names?" He asked softly. It was then when I picked up on where he was going. _He thinks I'm lying! He's going to go through files searching for my 'parents' and see if I'm telling the truth! Damn…..I have to get this right or else I'm in big trouble……The Shinigami King said he also gave me memories from my old, human life. But if I was to use my real 'parents' names of that time, L will figure out that I'm supposed to be dead!….But…..what if that's not a bad thing?_

After searching in my memories, I responded. "Diana Ragucci….and Alexander Ragucci." My ears perked up when I heard him hum in approval. "This is so strange…..so odd…" He whispered. I glared at the screen as I saw the camera on top of the computer zoom closer to my face. "You see Michelle, Life. When I was younger, I used to study old cases of death constantly. There was one case that always perked my interest. It was called the 'B.F' case, otherwise known as 'Blue Fish', because a family of three had been killed in a ocean about twenty years ago. Drowned to their death. The family had a fifteen year-old daughter. Her name was Michelle Ragucci. And her body was never found."

My eyes grew wide with sudden realization. _Dammit!_

"The mother's name was Diana. The fathers name was Alexander. Coincidence? I think not. But what's strange is that you are a fifteen year old girl, when you should almost be at the age of 35. Why is this?" He asked, his voice getting much deeper. "Are you the girl who is supposed to be dead?" I stared at the screen, my face paling, my eyes wide with fear.

_I don't know what to do!! That stupid Shinigami King! He placed me right in a fucking trap! Now I'm cornered! _My mind screamed as I tried to think up an excuse, another story, another lie. _Check mate. _Was the only sentence that flowed in my brain. But much to my dismay, I was the one who had been caught.

_Damn you L._

* * *

**_Wow okay, I couldn't help but think that she thought a lot like Light for a while there o.o And it sounds like the end, dosen't it? But no, it's only the start! :D I hope I perked your curiosity! Please review!_**

**_-Michelle_**


End file.
